Mrs Morningstar
by Raven Lockhart
Summary: Lucifer has left Los Angeles behind without a word to Chloe and immerses himself in the sins of Las Vegas. Then one night, Chloe shows up out of the blue. Will they finally get to have that talk or will the Devil run away again? One-shot. Warning: Story contains coarse language not suitable for younger readers. Reader discretion advised. Rated T to be safe.


Hello, Deckerstars! Who here was as enraged as I was after watching that heartbreaking winter finale? How could Lucifer just leave Chloe like that! I hate that we have to wait until May for the show to return. I hope with all my heart that things will work out for Lucifer and Chloe in the end. These two deserve to be happy!

On a side note, I will post a new chapter to my other Deckerstar story "Powerless" either sometime today or tomorrow. "Torture Gone Wrong", however, will still remain un-updated until further notice. Hope you enjoy this one-shot (sorry if it's too long, but trust me, it's worth the read) inspired by midnitetryst's story "Candy Morningstar" but with a happier ending because those of you who know me are aware that I'm a sucker for angst, drama and of course, happy endings. As usual, reviews make me happy and flames can meet my Asanashia!

* * *

He didn't expect to see her again. He had left Los Angeles because he couldn't take anymore manipulation. He was tired of being part of the long con devised by his parents. He had foolishly thought that what he had with the detective was real. That the Devil deserved to be happy for once. To be able to experience true love.

 _Now I know the truth._ Lucifer thought sadly as he sat in a crowded Las Vegas nightclub surrounded by women and nursing a tumbler of scotch. The nightclub itself pales in comparison to the grandeur of LUX, but it's a close second. _It was all part of Father's plan. He had deliberately put Chloe in my path. I thought that I had escaped from His control, that I could have the free will to be whoever I want to be besides the Devil. Guess in the end; I was still a part of His twisted game._

The former Prince of Darkness immersed himself in as much sex, alcohol, and drugs as he could handle as soon as he arrived in Sin City. He bedded so many women and men that it would have rendered an average person so sore he could barely walk for weeks on end. He wanted to forget the pain that's lodged in his heart as if it were shrapnel from a bomb. To make himself completely numb so that he could stop feeling altogether. Most of all, he wanted to forget _her_. To erase her presence from his mind and remove her tight grip on his shattered soul.

The Lord of Hell was once again partying the night away in another nightclub on the Las Vegas Strip. Just like he used to do before Detective Chloe Decker entered the picture. He drowned himself in the loud music, flashing lights and sins of the flesh. Tall, beautiful women flocked to him like moths to a burning flame and Lucifer welcomed it with open arms. Los Angeles is a thing of the past. Las Vegas is the future. _Take that and suck it, Old Man!_ The former Lightbringer thought as he mentally flipped his Father the finger before turning to an attractive brunette beside him and started making out with her.

Suddenly, the music stopped as if Amenadiel had slowed down time. The patrons of the nightclub dropped whatever they were doing and turned their attention toward the entrance. Lucifer broke away from the brunette's alluring lips and stood up to see what the commotion was about. His dark brown eyes widened as he saw her standing in the doorway, looking as beautiful as the day he met her.

How did she even find him?! He left no note, and he turned off his phone when he arrived in Las Vegas, turning it on only to call Maze. The former Prince of Darkness wanted to keep in touch with Dr. Martin, but he decided against it because if he were to keep up with his therapy sessions, the discussion would undoubtedly circle back to Chloe Decker. That's something that even the Devil himself wishes to avoid like the plague.

Lucifer stood rooted to the spot, and he watched Chloe make her way toward him. The detective stopped a few meters away and looked up at her former partner, her sea-green eyes swirling with a mixture of shock, anger, and relief. A thick tension filled the entire room as Lucifer and Chloe stared at one another, neither speaking a word. The Lord of Hell then cleared his throat and asked in a whisper, "Detective, what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Chloe made a move to reach for Lucifer's hand, but the latter instantly pulled back, avoiding any if not all physical contact with the detective.

"I went to your place that night after you saved me so we could talk about us and you weren't there," Chloe began. "I used every resource that I had to try and find you, but they didn't pan out. Maze then told me one day where you were, and here I am." The detective finished.

Lucifer then flashed Chloe a humorless smile and said, "I am sorry that you had to come all this way, Detective, but I'm afraid that there is no 'us.' There never was and there never will." Chloe opened her mouth to state the contrary that what they had was real, and she wouldn't give that up for anything, but the words died in her throat as hot tears sprang to her sea-green orbs. She then raised a hand and slapped Lucifer on the cheek as hard as she could, leaving an angry red mark.

"You are such an ass, Lucifer Morningstar!" Chloe spat as tears streaked down her face. "I can't believe that I let myself be vulnerable around you! Hell, I can't believe that I let myself fall head over heels in love with you!" At this, Lucifer's eyes widened in shock once again. _She loves me? How can she love someone who has hurt her the way that I have?_ The King of Hell thought as he put a hand on his cheek where Chloe had slapped him. _Could I be wrong in thinking that her feelings toward me are part of Father's plan?_ Lucifer thought again, allowing a tiny sliver of hope to seep into his dark heart.

Then, with one quick movement, Lucifer rounded the small table filled with empty drink glasses and cupped Chloe's face in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumb. He then leaned down and kissed her like they were the only people in the nightclub. Chloe pushed him away roughly and hissed, "You don't get to kiss me and pretend that everything's normal! You fucking left! Without a word or even a goodbye! I felt hurt and betrayed, Lucifer! I thought that I had done something wrong to make you leave L.A.! That you didn't want to be in a relationship with me! Do you know what that feels like?!" Lucifer bowed his head as each word pierced his already broken heart. "I know exactly how that feels, Detective," Lucifer said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I know it all too well." The King of Hell finished, his eyes glued to the floor.

Chloe didn't know what came over her, but she walked up to Lucifer, cupped his face in her hands and locked lips with him, pouring everything that she felt into the kiss. The two broke apart after a few minutes and Lucifer put his forehead against Chloe's like he did when he asked her outside the Pasadena University lab if the bond between them was real. "I am so sorry, Chloe," Lucifer breathed. "Please forgive me." The Lord of Hell pleaded. The detective didn't respond right away, and Lucifer felt his heart break anew.

 _She is not going to forgive me. What the hell was I thinking? That I deserved her kind words and forgiveness after what I did to her? She should've listened to what I said on the beach. She deserves someone better, someone who is worthy of her affections and her grace._ The King of Hell thought as despair filled his mind.

 _He thinks that I won't forgive him for what he did. Well, he better think again._ Chloe thought as she observed Lucifer's facial expression change. The detective then raised a hand and placed it on Lucifer's face, caressing it lovingly, "There's nothing to forgive, Lucifer," Chloe crooned. "All that matters is that we are together again." The former Lightbringer could do nothing but nod as he drew Chloe into his arms, her form fit against his like two pieces of a puzzle. Later that night, Lucifer brought Chloe to his room at the Mandarin Oriental hotel and there, he showed the detective how much he missed her, cared about her and dare he say it, loved her.

The next morning, Lucifer woke up with the sun as its bright rays shone through the thick hotel drapes. He turned slightly to his side and looked at the sleeping beauty lying next to him. _To hell with Father and His fucking plan! Chloe is mine, and she always will be._ The Ruler of Hell decided, drinking in her beauty like it was a glass of the world's finest wines. Lucifer then made a silent vow to himself that he will cherish her and love her for eternity. Not even the Angel of Death will be able to tear them apart. The Lord of Hell then reached out a hand and caressed his beloved awake.

Chloe groaned sleepily as she opened her eyes and looked at the man before her with all the love that she has. "Good morning, my sweet Lucifer." The detective said with a bright smile. Lucifer leaned in, kissed his Chloe and said, "Good morning to you too, my precious, darling Chloe." The former Prince of Darkness then got out of bed, walked over to the large desk beside the television and opened the desk drawer. He then took out a small, black velvet box and made his way to Chloe's side of the bed.

The detective gasped as all signs of sleepiness left her mind, slowly realizing what is about to happen. Lucifer opened the lid of the box and in it was the most beautiful ring Chloe had ever seen. The ring was rose gold with small leaves surrounding it. In the center of each leaf, there was a sparkling diamond. A larger, heart-shaped diamond adorned the center of the ring.

The King of Hell then got down on one knee and said, "Chloe Jane Decker, I realize now that I can't continue in life without you by my side. I was a fool to think that leaving you was the right choice. I was overcome with emotions that I do not know how to process and instead of facing them, I chose to flee. I know that there's no way to change the past, but I ask you now to give me another chance to give you the future that you deserve. Will you make me the luckiest Devil in the world and become my wife?"

Chloe put a hand to her mouth as tears of complete and utter joy streamed down her face. She gave Lucifer a watery smile as she said through her tears, "Yes, Lucifer! Of course, I will be your wife!" Lucifer smiled as happiness and relief filled his entire being. He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Chloe's ring finger on her left hand. "It fits perfectly." The detective said as she gazed at the ring. "A perfect ring for a perfect lady," Lucifer said as he locked lips with his fiancée. "I love you, Mr. Morningstar," Chloe whispered after breaking apart. "I love you too, future Mrs. Morningstar."

* * *

The End.


End file.
